Special Girl
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Alvin is looking for his special girl. Please read and review, better than it sounds. Review please. SongFic.


**_First off, in this story, their the 2009 version. Not the cartoon. So, with that said, please enjoy this song-fic and review. Please review for me!!! ^-^_**

**_-Kura-Yami nakusshite Hikari na_**

* * *

In her room, apart from her sisters for the moment, Brittany looked out the window. Her big light blue eyes staring at the stars. Instantly, she found her star. The one she always made a wish on. _Her_ star. It was the brightest star in the sky. She made the same wish every night.

"Oooooh." She sang softly.

**

Somewhere, a distance away, a hazel eyed Chipmunk, known as Alvin, was doing the same thing. "It's the ridaz." He sang softly, his eyes on the same star as Brittany. "Yeah. I'm looking for that special girl. My superwoman." He let out a breath. "Dear Lord, on my knees can you hear my prayers? Is she really out there, I need to know. 'Cause my whole life, I searched the whole world. Looking for that special girl." He pictured her in his mind, so beautiful, yet unknown to his eyes.

**

"Dear Lord, on my knees can you hear my prayer? Is he really out there, I need to know. 'Cause my whole life, I searched the whole world. Let me be his special girl." She smiled slightly, seeing his face, but not sure what he looks like at the same time.

**

"Can't wait to see your face and the way that you smile. The one to hold tight when your days are down. If you need a shoulder you can count on me. That's the kind of man that I wanna be. Are you out there? Let me know. I searched the whole wide world, until I find that someone. My special girl. If you know who you are, just make yourself seen. I need that superwoman that only exist in my dreams. Keep you warm and close, kiss from your head to your toes. As our feelings keep growing it will never get old." His brothers came up silently to him, but his focus and singing never faltered.

"Take a chance with my love baby I want you so bad. 'Cause real love is something that I never had. I know I'll find you someday, my heart will never give up. Soon we will be together and no longer apart." He smiled. "'Til the day that comes, I'll be searching for you. Just remember pretty girl, this rida loves you." He glanced at his brothers, before returning his attention back to his star. "Dear Lord, on my knees can you hear my prayers? Is she really out there, I need to know. 'Cause my whole life, I searched the whole world. Looking for my special girl." He pictured bright blue eyes, and he swore up and down, he would meet her soon. And her eyes were how he'd know it was her.

**

"Dear Lord," She sang, her sisters came up quietly. "On my knees can you hear my prayer? Is he really out there, I need to know. 'Cause my whole life, I searched the whole world. Let me be his special girl." She closed her eyes briefly and pictured light hazel eyes. She fell in love with those eyes, and looking back at the star, knew she'd find him soon. Her sisters smiled at her, each putting a hand on her shoulder, looking out at the night shy, finding their own individual star.

**

"I need someone who's gonna be there for me. A real woman who understands, and loves, and respects a man. And knows sometimes, that I can't be at home. I'll never lie and deciece you. Always trust and believe you. Are you really out there, I need to know. Tired of the lonely nights. 'Cause all I want is a happy home. And to see you and me smiling. For the whole world to see. 'Cause all I need is someone who's gonna ride for me. No matter the situation that we facing. You'll be by my side, ready to lay it all on the line. All I'm asking is for your love and affection. Your hugs and kisses just to know you miss me when I'm gone. And when I need you the most, you're just a phone call away, my best friend on the other end, telling me everything will be okay." He let out a content sigh and felt his brothers' hands on his shoulders. He resumed singing.

"Dear Lord, on my knees can you hear my prayers? Is she really out there, I need to know. 'Cause my whole life, I searched the whole world. Looking for that special girl."

**

"Is he really out there, I need to know. I've been sittin' and waitin' here all alone. Turn my dreams into reality. Lord,-"

"-I've been waiting patiently." Eleanor sang softly with her.

"Someone to hold me when I'm afraid." She sang.

"When I'm afraid." Jeanette sang softly.

"To protect me and comfort me everyday." She sang.

"Everyday." Eleanor sang.

"To stand by me, and believe in me. Forever on my knees I pray." She sang.

"I praaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Jeanette sang softly.

**

"Dear Lord, on my knees can you hear my prayers? Is she really out there, I need to know. 'Cause my whole life, I searched the whole world. Looking for that special girl." He smiled, seeing those unique, gorgeous blue eyes, he knew she would belong to him.

**

"Dear Lord, on my knees can you hear my prayer? Is he really out there, I need to know. 'Cause my whole life, I searched the whole world. Let me be his special girl." She made that wish again, on her star.

**

"Yeah. Lord, just help me find her." He stared at his star. Picturing those beautiful blue orbs. The eyes he knew would belong to his special girl.

"You're my special girl." Simon sang.

"I know you're out there," Alvin whispered softly.

"The only one I want in my life." Theodore sang.

"Add when I find you, I want you to be my superwoman. My special girl." He whispered, making a silent wish on his star.

**Some Weeks Later**

"Good luck with the show, guys!" Said a blonde high school girl, putting a poster on the wall with tape.

"Front row seats! Can't wait!" A brunette said with excitement, holding the tape for her friend. Theodore hopped down, his brothers watching him.

"So, what song are we gonna sing?" Theodore asked anxiously going over to them. Alvin put on his thinking face.

"No pressure. But the whole school _is_ counting on us." He stated, his hand on his side. Alvin looked at him and then rolled his eyes. He pulled his brothers closer by their shoulders as they began walking.

"Oh relax! It's like Ryan says. Who's going to beat singing Chipmunks?" Alvin asked. Simon and Theodore stopped in their tracks. Alvin took three more steps before stopping as well, his mouth dropping.

A pink clad, light brown female Chipmunk closed her locker and took a few short steps before spotting Alvin in the front. A smile graced her features and she stood higher, balancing on the tips of her feet.

Following suit behind her was a taller, dark brown furred, purple and dark blue clad Chipmunk with violet glasses on. She leaned over slightly to her right and smiled as well, he sights on Simon.

Last, but never the least was a short, blondish furred, green clad Chipmunk. She smiled and stood on the tips of her feet, inching over to the right slightly, her eyes on Theodore.

Alvin reacted first, his shock wearing into bliss and he hunched forward slowly, smiling in a love-struck fashion. Brittany followed suit, lifting her face and opening her big blue eyes slowly, smiling as she did so. _It's her! Those eyes! I know those eyes! It's her! My Special Girl! _Alvin reacted mentally.

_Hazel eyes! I know those eyes! I found him! I found him! _Brittany squealed mentally.

Simon's stunned reaction never left as he blinked, twitched his ear and tilted his head slightly to the right, his mouth open in amazement, focused only on Jeanette. Jeanette's ear twitched as well and she leaned forward, a smile gracing her features as she studied Simon.

Theodore's ears moved backward as his mouth opened in an awe fashion, twitching every so often on the left side. Eleanor's face brightened in a cute smile and her nose twitched cutely, her ears also moving back.

All three boys went limp as they let out silent sighs. Then, the school bell rang and a human stepped in the middle of them. They all straightened up instantly. Brittany snapped out of her love-struck state and looked around. She turned and grabbed Jeanette's arm, then Eleanor's pulling them with her.

Once out of hearing range, Jeanette was first to react. She sighed, balancing on Brittany's shoulder. "Oh! That Simon is dreamy!" Brittany looked at her. Eleanor looked at both her sisters.

"I think Theodore was looking at me!" She exclaimed. Brittany looked at her, then glanced back slightly.

"Yeah, I know.." Brittany sighed, shrugging as she took a second glance over her shoulders. "But, guys. Remember what Ian said?" Their smiles faded. "We can't trust them." _I found him...and now that I know who he is, I can't have him. Or be with him..._She thought sadly and they headed to class in saddened silence.

"Whoa!" Alvin said.

"Wow!" Theodore whispered.

"Rrrrrrr!" Simon growled, his mouth moving in more of a 'wooooow' style. They all smiled as they watched them.

_I found her. My special girl. I found her..._Alvin thought mentally. Playing her face in his head. _My special girl._


End file.
